Convoluted Plans
by agloup
Summary: Revenge, it was supposed to be simple goal, how did I end up becoming king of the world?
1. Chapter 1: a happy normal life! BORING!

**Convoluted plans chapter 0: prologue**

 **hello, I didn't see you there,**

 **what are you doing here?**

 **Waiting for a story?**

 **Well you're not going to get one!**

 **Go read Regrets or Pedestal if you really want a good Pokemon story.**

 **they deserve it much more than this piece of shit story.**

 **What?**

 **You're still here?**

 **You really want to read this don't you?**

 **Fine.**

 **But don't blame me if the author turns out to be shitty.**

 **but you know what?**

 **If I have to tell a story I won't tell it to you in omniscient, that's just to tiring I'll tell it in internal. And don't expect me to be regular, you are forcing me to do this after all.**

 **I'll tell you the one about a 10 year old boy called Psyen living in Mauville, well not exactly but you'll see what I mean.**

 **Convoluted plans 1:** an everyday theft **/ BORING**

 **it's really easy to understand in context, idiot:** narrator speaking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun glared at me from its perch atop the sky, shocking me awake. My eyes snapped open and I cursed it's existence while also thanking it as my personal alarm clock and wondering just where I'd be without it. I looked back at my bed and recoiled at yesterday-me's choice, it didn't even have a cardboard pillow or anything to stop the poison spores in the grass from touching me! I suddenly started panicking.

What if there was a grass type nearby loosing it's spores? What if it laid them in me? What if I was going to die in a week suffering immensely from its babies ripping out my entrails? Or maybe it was just hunting and I'd fall asleep only to wake up in some Victreebel's stomach screaming for my life?

That last thought brought me out of my spiral of fears as I realized there were no Victreebrels near Mauville and I wouldn't be waking up during the eating part of it's hunt, and, finally, I realized that none of these could have been true as the ground I'd slept on was cement, no grass type could come close enough to Mauville to spread it's spores over this area without having been hunted by the guards.

That was the good news the bad one was that I'd been even more tired than I thought yesterday as I'd become even stupider than a grass type. NEVER sleep near the city that was the one rule the guards gave us and I'd broke it because I was tired. Fuck! This was bad! I needed to get out of here preferably before I was thrown in jail for being an inhabitant of the slums. I ran as fast as I could toward the center of Slum Mauville ignoring the surprised eyes all around me making a beeline to my secondary base.

I wasn't enough of a fool to go running toward the place I'd stacked all my earnings for the past six years simply because I had fucked up the day before. It was only after I'd reached the top of the tree I used as a spot for spying that I stopped it was on the borders of the forest that encircled Mauville to the east, not the first line of trees as that would be obvious but close enough to see it was as I'd left it, in summer bloom, and therefore capable of hiding someone n it with its flowers and simultaneously not hiding the outside world to the person inside, it was also one of many so called thief trees.

It was an highly spoken rule in the slum, you don't steal from other slumnians, this made them very overconfident when it came to what was actually happening inside the slums and made it almost pathetically easy for myself and a few others to steal from them, I willfully ignored that rule but I respected the much more unspoken one that went around us thieves that steal from slumnians, you don't steal the hiding spot of another person that ignores the same rule you do, it was simply logical, if we pissed each other of we would simply go to one of the major gangs and tell them that this guy was stealing from the slums and the other one would be killed, it was mutually assured murder therefore everyone respected that rule, even if they stole from the slums which was why I wasn't surprised when I came inside to fond no one there. Once up there I watched for hours at first to calm my heart from the disastrous decision I'd made yesterday and afterward, when it became clear I wasn't being chased by either the guard corps or the other slumnians I started to seriously look for a target for today work spotting several possible targets.

One was a tall, lanky fellow, clearly a member of a gang from his tattoos, I didn't really care which one, they all made money and they were all overconfident here, so they were all targets, I was about to come down from my perch and start up a plan when I saw one of his tattoos, a cross over a watery skull, fuck! This guy was part of Team Aqua! of course he was confident they only let Pokemon trainers into their team! I couldn't steal from him or he'd feed me to his demonic Pokemon! So clearly I wasn't going to be stealing from him anytime soon, or ever if I could help it, in my line of work the less Pokemon demons you meet the better.

After another hour of spying I saw an young adult dressed in over-expensive clothes, I was about to hunt him before realizing that those clothes were several years old and sewn back in several areas marking him as a nouveau-pauvre, a rich idiot that lost all of his money and influence in one fell swoop and is convinced his past makes him better than all others despite it providing a disadvantage to street living. He'd make a poor target so I ignored him and moved on to spying for a real target instead of make-believes or death-traps. After another hour, Around noon, I found one, and I checked his characteristics to prevent another disappointment.

Old enough to earn a living and not leech of his parents money? He looked around twenty five, so check. Rich enough to be worth the trouble? Anyone wearing a three piece suit is, so another check. Lacking enormous backing that would kill me for even thinking to go against him? No distinctive marks on his body nor any uniforms and Devon doesn't care if people steal from there employees as long as they aren't carrying anything important, which he clearly wasn't, so a penultimate check there. Finally I couldn't steal from him if he was a Pokemon trainer but the suit destroyed any possibility of that being the case marking the end of the question phase and the beginning of the enjoyable part of the job, the hunt.

I had seen him in the city, saying he was going to the desert slums, called that ironically due to them being the most concentrated ones and being close to the desert on route 111, I couldn't catch him before then, he had to much of a head start but I could cut him of at the desert slums. which meant I had to cross the Vendaville slums, due to their position between Vendaturf and Mauville, which was going to be a challenge in and of itself due to the tendency said slums had to turn what ought to be a five minute walk into a 3 hour shop-and-mug fest, in fact, I had been meaning to buy an item from the ersatz poke-mart on 35th,4 avenue...

But I had richer problems to worry about so, with one last look at the mart from my tree, I focused back on the plan, after the slums I was going to cross the official city, the fastest way from Vendaville to desert was through the second floor apartments number 411 and 529, due to some idiotic engineer they had been placed in such a way that one could jump from one to the other and ignore most of the crowd below so many thieves invested quite a lot to keep those two apartments empty year round so anyone could always use that method to travel, after I'd gone down from apartment 529 I'd take the A tram to the Pokemon center and then the D tram to route 111 with any luck my target wouldn't have moved or been already stolen from.

A plan in head I leaped down from my perch and started to run causing surprise and grumbling in the nearby Rattata mischief. every thing started out alright, I didn't get side tracked by the mart nor by the amazingly shiny stones on sale at the open market, though I did nab one that looked quite shiny and blue. Called it a "shiny stone" and people say I have no originality... I slid past the homes of hundreds of people in a similar situation than me, homes made with undulated iron and no floors.

After ten good minutes of running I arrived at the gate of Mauville and , with a resolute fast walk, you can't run in the city to prevent people hitting each other too hard. Upon entering I showed my pass entry to the guard proving that I was indeed a regular citizen, false passports are amazing nowadays aren't they, though it clearly doesn't hurt that the guards don't look to hard as arresting everyone would cause to much of a problem. After that I made a beeline for the stairs that take you to the next floor nearly running into a starry-eye ten year old in the process.

Once at the stairs I climbed them three by three in the hope that I could catch the tram before the noon break once on the second floor I sprinted toward the left side of the area hoping no one could see me and charge me for it. Then I turned right at the first intersection before climbing another two floors putting me at the fourth floor after that I slowed to a brisk walk due to the people around me heading strait to room 411 which I opened without trouble, lock picking is one of the things you pick up fast or you starve in this world.

Inside I went straight to the window giving on the inside of the city and after having opened it jumped on the balcony's railing once there I spent a while steadying my feet, this jump is always so exiting no matter how many times I do it, before leaping into the void at a height of 100 feet barely catching myself on the iron bars of the balcony above I then hoisted myself upwards and threw my feet above the railing making my body weight shift and throwing me upwards only to land on the balcony's floor now that I was in room 529 I started on a very brisk walk toward the stairs which led me straight to the city center and the Pokemon center.

Once there I had to wait 3 excruciating minutes for the A tram to arrive before I could hop on and then it was another wait in the tram while I couldn't sit still in my seat and frequently received harsh shushes from around me. But after 15 minutes it was over and I could make my way to the stop for the D tram which thankfully arrived immediately after the A tram left and pro-pulsed it's passengers toward the gate to route 111 another quarter of an hour and I had arrived at my destination.

I quickly walked toward the slum and the restaurant section he would undoubtedly be in at barely 1 in the afternoon but once I arrived I couldn't spot him no matter where I searched, he wasn't at the Shining Magikarp, nor was he at the Wattson Wonder, the only two restaurants in the desert slums due to aggressive competition if he wasn't here where could he possibly be? I silently cursed myself for my idiocy, the guy was a rich young adult,he wasn't going do eat in the slums, he'd be going to those posh restaurant I wouldn't be allowed within a 1000 feet of.

Fuck! I'd lost my prey for today and I'd have to take from my reserve!

Unless...

unless he was as stingy as I was in which case he'd eat at the slums where it was cheaper. But he wasn't here so where was he? Of course! He couldn't have gone toward Vendaville or I'd have spotted him and he clearly wasn't at desert so he could only be south or west, if he went to cyslum I'd have lost, even I needed to eat ant Mauville was much longer than it was large so I'd keel over in hunger if he went south, I decided to check west just in case I found something and, as far as I was concerned it was a 50-50 shot for a successful hunt today, with that in mind I went back into the city at a much more sedate pace, the fact that I essentially lost the hunt slowing me down.

I took the D tram back to the inter section with the A tram and then I rode it to the gate at route 117 where I left the city and looked around at the restaurant halfheartedly until a saw a three piece suit under a mop of blonde hair, my prey! My blood was singing in my veins once more! I hadn't lost yet! But I couldn't approach him while he was eating so I want the nearest market and pretended to look at the items on sale until he left the restaurant; things were beginning to continue unending before I saw him out of the corner of my eye running away from the eatery at full speed, I was worried he'd spotted me until I saw the waiters shouting at him, an eat and run, he really was stingy!

I ran toward him, tailing him as discreetly as I could and, when he paused for breath after entering the city I bumped into him and stole his wallet before eclipsing myself in the crowd and walking normally toward the A tram that was going to take me back home. He wouldn't even remember me, all he saw was me bumping into him, an action to common to make an notice of in this city. I took a quick snack on junk food while inside the city and paid with my new wallet.

Once I had returned to Vendaville I started walking toward my base, the real one this time and, after a good few hours of walking I arrived at a small trapdoor in the ground, I opened it and climbed down the ladder I put there before arriving at my secret base, an assortment of wallets and bills stacked on shelves. I put my newest addition on the shelf marked "not so rich not dangerous".

I left the area decided on getting another one before dark. I closed the trapdoor and was about to leave toward my spying tree until I heard a strange noise behind me

"manec-TRIC!"

fuck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **so...**

 **he stole a wallet.**

 **And?**

 **You cant expect me to believe that's it?**

 **In an entire chapter all he did was steal a wallet?**

 **BORING! at least the next one is shaping up to be more interesting...**

 **Oh, and the author would like to remind you to review.**

 **You, really should, that might be the only way this story becomes even mediocre.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fuck Fuck! finally something

Convoluted plans 2

 **it's really simple in context idiot** : narrator speaking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuck!

Fuck!

Fuck!

Fuck! Fuck!

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! How did this end up happening, I only wanted to steal wallets from people why an I being chased by a Manectirc!

Fuck! I'm dead!

I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead!

I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead!

I'm so fucking dead, there's no way I can escape a Pokemon! This Pokemon is going to kill me for it's amusement and I can't do anything about it! Wait, maybe if I stand really still it won't notice me I mean it's vision is based on movement or something right?

Just as I tried to stand still the ground disappeared from beneath my feet and I hit a tree, it took me a second to realize that I was thrown to the side by a large claw swipe from the Manectric, it wasn't even taking me seriously, it started prowling toward me in a strange manner, marking it's every step, purposefully giving me time to escape, this guy was enjoying this!

He was like me , he enjoyed the hunt and the feeling of victory over your prey when you get them after they've done everything they could to escape, for a split second I respected it as a fellow hunter before remembering that in this case I was the prey and that, being just a beast it was just after my life, not my wallets, or my possessions, I thanked my lucky stars for that, no matter who it was nobody stole from me and got away from it! I can understand trying to kill me, I lived in the slums, cannibalism and revenge were daily things to me. But no one stole from me period!

Pain surged trough my body, coming from my stomach and, after a moment of incomprehension I realized that the Pokemon had gotten bored with my stillness and decided to remind me that this was a hunt. As I reflexively covered my stomach with my hand to lessen the pain, I started running, where to I had no idea, the only thing in my head was that I had to get away, away from here, away from the Manectric and away from my base so that the one who finds my body doesn't steal from it. I heard a growl of approval from my predator when I started running as my hand started leaking blood, unable to stop everything that was falling from my stomach.

As I continued running I thought about just letting it get me, it wasn't stealing from me and it was probably just hungry or it had some other perfectly good reason for hunting me, I knew first hand the feeling of losing a hunt, who was I to make a colleague feel that too? It was just going to stop me from moving using branches to stick my limbs to the ground before opening up my stomach more than it already is and eating my entrails while I'm still alive.

I wondered what shape the branches were going to be? Was it going to use straight branches so as to have an easier time sticking them into the ground? Or maybe it would use gnarled branches to cause more pain to the prey? Or maybe it just didn't care about the type of branches and I'd get a mix of both?

It was then that I realized that I realized that if I died here I couldn't steal anymore, this thing was stealing my future possessions and I couldn't allow that! I had to stop it from killing me or it would have stolen from me and I couldn't let that happen, I would not be stolen from by a rabid beast! I would show this thing it wasn't hunting any old prey I was another predator, in fact this wasn't even a hunt anymore, this was a territorial fight between two predators, and it was going to be surprised if it kept considering me as prey, I had a few tricks up my sleeves that should work just as well in the real jungle than in the concrete one.

I spotted the monster out of the corner of my eye, this thing was toying with me and underestimating me, that had both pros and cons, on the plus side it meant that I could more easily surprise it and I wouldn't have to hunt it down after I'd finished the trap. On the down side it meant that I couldn't make anything to complicated as it would undoubtedly kill me the instant it saw me trying to do something fishy.

I had to plunge into the forest for my plan to work so I served to the direction the trees were thicker and was immediately rewarded by the demon appearing in front of me growling and as the ground disappeared out from under me once more I understood, not only was it hunting me it was herding me , probably as a training prey to it' s young. Ignoring the stab at my predator pride for not being considered on the same level as this beast I analyzed the situation.

The kids would probably play around with me more and therefore I would have more time to set a trap but it also meant that not only did I have more rival predators to deal with but additionally that once I'd killed the young, as they would have to go first, the parent would probably be furious with me and "hell hath no fury..." and all that.

Suffice to say that the elder demon would probably become even more dangerous.. after another, slightly less painful, reminder not to spend to long thinking I once again began running toward where I assumed the monster's nest was thinking on what traps I could use against these demons. As I left my head in the clouds my feet found a branch sticking out of the ground and I tripped and hit the ground fast, as I lay there,catching my breath for the few seconds this predator would allow I realized what plan I would use to take out this pack of predators.

After another 30 minutes of running we finally arrived at the monster's nest, if it could even be called that, a pile of tree trunks and leaves to mark a place to sleep and nothing else, what did I expect from a rabid beast? Actually I expected a bit more considering this particular beast was probably going to kill me, the woes of dying I suppose. Though then again if all went according to plan-

 **When has that ever happened, come on, you should know better than to jinx it like that!**

-I wouldn't be dying here so I focused back on my current problem, to enact my plan I would need a few things and a bit of time. One of those things was bait, usually money but in this case a lot of berries, I'd heard that all Pokemon liked them no matter what they usually ate, if I wanted a bait for my trap I needed to get some. Another thing I would need was a small passageway I'd like an alley but two large trees would do the trick here. Thirdly and finally I needed some thing to kill them with, from what I had seen of the fuckers they had necks so a garrote wire, or a shoelace would do the trick.

I only needed to knock them out for the rest of my plan to work. Pain suddenly crashed through my body from an unseen source, I collapsed to my knees from the pain and saw, before I passed out the demon's fur sparkling with electricity, it had thrown lightning at me with it's powers. I understood the message and started running toward the young-lings.

When had they gotten there? I must have missed them. I passed them without trouble, they were trying to hunt me not just eat me, that was why I had a shot with my plan. I tried to twist and turn around the trees to create a larger distance between us but to no avail, wherever I turned I would always see them out of the corner of my eyes, always to close to risk stopping without them clawing me they must have been tracking the trail of blood my stomach left behind. After a while of running I discovered a patch of berries in front of me!

A golden opportunity! But they were to close and would undoubtedly attack me if I stopped to pick the fruit. But I wouldn't be able to win against demons without some kind of risk so I made my decision and stopped in front of the berries determined to get as many as I could for my plan. One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seve- .

I suddenly saw the ground coming up to meet me and with one last drunken thought I realized that they didn't even need to attack me, I was passing out due to blood loss! I awoke in the same area, I didn't know how much time had passed but it obviously wasn't a lot because the monsters were still here, they seemed to be arguing about who got to eat the berries, as there was one more picked berry than monster. I thanked my blinking lucky star, seriously pick a lane, do you want to save me or kill me?

 **I just want to see you suffer, not that you can hear me though.**

I picked the last berry up, exploiting the spit second of surprise at my awakening and took of, clearly I was worse food than the berries, which meant I had to take the last one or they wouldn't follow me. Sure I could just leave, the young demons would probably forget about me and tear each other apart but they tried to steal from me and because of that not only would they die I would be the one to kill them, nobody steals from me dammit!

I heard the cries of anger and joy at the resuming of a hunt coming from behind me and that only fueled my speed. I ran toward a random direction and after a while I came upon a large clearing with, on the opposite side two large trees that made the area around them look like an alley. Perfect!

This would do for my plan but the clearing I would have to cross was a problem, the thick trees were the only thing keeping the beasts from tearing me to shreds and my cover would be blown if I ran toward it so I did the next best thing, I threw the berry into the alley hopping that they would take the bait and go get the treat.

I considered the lack of pain a success and went to undo my shoelaces. Once I had my weapon in hand I advanced on the thieves and sought out the one furthest away from the berry, he wouldn't be missed until it was to late so I tightened my grip on the shoelace and started strangling him.

At least that was the plan but when I pounced on him and wrapped his supposed neck with my foot wear he just screamed alarm and turned on me, it was then that I realized that while the elder demon did in fact have a neck its offspring didn't. All of a sudden my field of vision became a blur of gray claws and vibrant blood. I never knew the liquid of life could be so beutif-.

Fuck!

Come on me you need to focus!

I didn't have time for poetry, I was dying, so, with a final burst of adrenalin I grabbed whatever was around me and started using it as a club, I was going to show these things for trying to steal my stuff! I went into fury and I don't really remember what happened but next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of the clearing, bleeding out from so many wounds on my body, holding a dead demon in my arms and surrounded by the corpses of its brothers. I couldn't help it I felt something so powerful and raw rip itself from my stomach so I opened my mouth and let out guttural scream, echoing throughout the forest, I didn't care about potential predators I was just happy to have survived the momen-.

I was suddenly ripped from the ground in a move that was becoming all to familiar as I understood that the parent had seen what I had done to it's spawn. IT tackled me again and again, trying to make me suffer and trowing me across the clearing and into trees. As I grew weaker and weaker from my wounds and the pain it was dishing out. But through the pain I managed to grasp something with my left hand, a thin piece of string, my shoelace, I'd landed where I had originally tried to strangle those unnecked creatures! I grasped the weapon with both hands and concentrated, I couldn't take much more. Realistically I should already be dead by now so I only had one shot at this.

When the creature tried to charge me again I threw my feet upwards like I would in the city and lifted my body on the monster's back it must have been a strange picture to any observers, a ten year old boy covered in blood, as much is own as that of Pokemon trying to ride a demon and the monster answering with lightning strikes on its back.

Jokes on it though, my nerves were hardly operational enough to move my limbs, never mind feel actual pain! I focused back on the fight when it started running it's back into trees to shake me off. I grasped my makeshift garrote wire with both hands and wrapped it around the thankfully existing neck of this creature. It started to choke almost immediately but it continued running itself into trees to shake me off, I couldn't hold much longer but I had managed to turn this hunt into a battle of time, was I going to fall off first or was it going to pass out first?

After a while it started slowing down before finally falling over into unconsciousness, I kept the shoelace here it was, tightened it even, I wasn't leaving until all things who ad tried to steal from me were dead! Only after it's blood flow stopped did I leave the area following the trail of blood I'd left behind to get back to my base and the city so that I could get to the hospital. It took me the better part of the day, as the sun was setting when I arrived at the city gates, and all my remaining adrenalin, as that was where I collapsed, but I managed to survive and come home!

They must have sent me to the hospital because I awoke to a white ceiling and a horrible smell. I managed to wriggle enough to call a nurse but instead of one of those coming I saw a man in a suit come in grunt out

"Mr. Psyen, correct? we need to talk."

Fuck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **wow this one's slightly more interesting than the last one I suppose, pity he isn't dead he would probably have made a good meal for giratina.**

 **And the next one is probably going to be just as boring as the first one.**

 **If you don't want that you really should review, tell him that the reason you came here was to read a POKEMON story, not something like this.**

 **I mean that manectric could have been a wolf and not a single thing would have changed.**

 **Fuck and I have to sit through these things why again?**

 **Oh, right because I'm being forced to**

 **see you next time assholes**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh come on! BORING, again

Convoluted plans 3 : oh, come on! / **BORING, again**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mr. Psyen, correct? We need to have a word with you."

the suit wearing gorilla ground out.

Okay, these guys were probably not here to check up on my injuries, in fact they were probably here to punish for some imagined crime they thought of due to my wounded state, still, can't anger them or eyes that previously turned might stay on me and that wouldn't be good for my business

"correct, I am Psyen, I'm afraid I can't really move so would it be to much of a problem if we had a word in the hospital, preferably on my bed?"

You know, right in front of that pesky security camera that the corrupt guard manages, the one who would post the footage everywhere on the web if you did anything, yea, this wasn't my first trip to the hospital and criminals come here often, the nurses and guards here are either buried in six feet of cash or dirt.

And the best part, he couldn't refuse, how are you gonna move a wounded, paralyzed man? But to my surprise the gorilla showed his intelligence when he declared:

"We would feel much more comfortable if it could be elsewhere, would it be to much of a problem to put you on a stretcher and move you that way, and fear not you will be accompanied by a personal nurse, no harm shall come to you."

okay, one you FUCKING liar! Therese's only one thing I hate more than liars on earth, they're right up there with people who steal from me, how dare you lie like that to my fucking face! You complete and unrepentant liar! And with such a smile on your face you absolute bastard!, okay Psyen, calm down you'll hunt him down later, when you can, not when he has all the power in the room.

Secondly: Shit! I hadn't thought of that one, gotta think of something, if I don't stay here, they can do whatever they want on me... Okay, got it!

"my sincerest apologies but my back wounds would prevent such a treatment and, I prefer the public nurses as I wish support the state in its endeavors of public health-care."

All those things are technically true, at least the last time I checked my back wounds hurt to much to roll o my back, granted that was mere minutes after I received them but it's still true, also I do support public health-care, otherwise I would have to dip into my stocks after each mission gone wrong and that's unacceptable.

Usually I would have just bribed him but this time I didn't know who he is or what I'm being charged with so I had to play safe. Still I would like to see how he'll find a way to move me now. He reluctantly admitted my victory in this match when he spat out:

"very well, if there is no other choice then we will talk here but this is very unorthodox I must say!."

Ah, a young recruit still obsessed about doing things by the book, that's... annoying, this would have been so much easier if they sent an actual cop instead of this recruit, did they think I would answer to him more easily because we're closer in age? That's stupid he was in his twenties, he was still more than twice my age. Quite the gap don't you think?

On the bright side you finally stopped lying your ass off like a fucking liar and started deceiving people like an actual person. Then again, you're pretty good I haven't thought about the reason why you wanted to have a word with me for a while, also what was up with the plural?

"If I may ask, why would the government, I assume you work for it because if you don't I'm going to have to ask you to get out of my room, want with me?"

I was actually really curious about that because, I mean how could they arrest someone who stumbled into the city full of wounds and passed out immediately afterwards. What were they going to charge me with? Dirtying the city? Wait that was an actual possibility in this situation, what is up with Mauville? I assumed it was just this city because if government were all this fucking stupid I'd probably have to destroy them for their own good.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the suit wearing a human opened its mouth to say:

"My sincerest apologies sir,I hadn't meant to dawdle, you are being accused of poaching Electrike."

Wait. What?

Poaching? Those child demons? The damn things attacked me! They tried to steal from me! How could I be poaching them? This was some bullshit! How did the government see a battered wounded ten year old fall unconscious on the front gate and think: 'you know what, Poacher!'

"What? That's a heinous accusation, what made you come to this conclusion?"

hey that rhymed! I should stop stealing from people and just become a poet! Wait, no! Focus! That's the meds talking, I'm delirious! Who would ever want to leave a life of theft behind?

And now I've missed what he said, great. I should really start focusing more on the real world this attitude almost got me killed during my fight.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I must have missed it, its all these drugs they keep pumping through me, I keep slipping in and out of consciousness."

He repeated with a certain amusement:

"I said that you were being accused of poaching due to walking into town dragging the corpse of an Electrike swinging it like a club to anyone who walked towards you and as we didn't find a trainer's license on you we were forced to assume that you had killed the Pokemon in a hunt that turned badly. Which, unless I'm mistaken is the definition of poaching. Of course, if you have a trainer license you would only have to show it to us and this would all be solved."

Oh,

OH.

Yea I suppose if I walked into town with the demon I used as a club hey probably would thing I poached them I mean it was planned murder and I wasn't a trainer so I suppose that automatically equals poaching. Right? There would be no other possible situation that could possibly be the cause for that situation, I mean people are either trainers or poachers, self defense doesn't exist.

Still I am technically guilty of that crime, haven't been framed by anybody or anything, the government finally arrested someone for something they themselves did, I mean I was in a case of do-or-get-stolen-from and I had no idea I was actually committing a crime and what I did doesn't fit the proper definition of the term 'poaching' considering the monster tried to kill me before I did but hey, progress comes in small steps, and sometimes they're so small that they seem like a step back. Still I wasn't getting out of this one easily considering I actually committed the crime so, being a model citizen I suppose I'll pay the price they ask me to. But then again maybe I could plead extenuating circumstances or something, cause of the whole death threat thing?

"I'm sorry, I did kill that Elecrike, but, it was trying to kill me! I couldn't let it do that! These wounds are proof, I could have died back then. Could I at least plead extenuating circumstances? I'm ready to pay whatever fine you want."

This is borderline thievery, they should be thankful I don't react that harshly to that.

"I'm sorry, I understand you had your reasons for poaching but that doesn't change the fact that you just admitted to killing a Pokemon while not having a trainer license. Also I think you're mistaken poaching Pokemon isn't something you can get away from with just a fine, it's minimum a year of prison."

Wait, what? Prison! For a year! You know how many people I can rob in a year and you're asking me to just give that up because some demon judged its next lunch wrongly? I call bullshit!

"But the Dem- Manectric attacked me first! This has got to be some kind of mistake!"

"I'm sorry sir I understand you had no choice but if we loosened the rules many poachers would get free, it's for the greater good."

The greater good? The GREATER GOOD?! THE FUCKING GREATER GOOD! You dare use that phrase in front of me! You must have fucking death wish you can shove your greater good up your ass so hard it pierces your fucking heart and you die because of it! As if lying wasn't enough to make me hate you, but you try to say that my loss of a year of thieving was for the greater fucking good!? Do you WANT me to kill you or something? I would have killed him for that but he held a year of possessions in his hands and I wasn't foolish enough to think I could deal with the shit storm that would follow his death.

 **No, not yet at least, though killing him right here would be so amusing...**

So I, having noticed his disapproval of my situation went back to the tried and true method of dealing with the government:

"I'm very sorry, this must be a mistake, is there anything I could do to make you understand that? The whole poaching thing is unfair anyways, you don't really want to lock me up do you? Not when there are other, more experienced criminals out there, why waste prison space and taxes for someone who's innocent and instead go get the real criminals, the thieves and the gangs? I'm sure you joined the government to lock up criminals not innocents, this would simply be justice? Besides I'm sure living must be hard with the poor salary the government gives you, this would simply be doing justice and getting paid for it, so, how much do you need to keep surviving for another month?"

Bribery, I'd never known a public official to turn it down but this one was young and this would probably be is first which was why I had to lay it on so thick, with some of his older colleagues I would simply have had to say 'how much?' and they would tell me a number and I would be on my way.

But with this one I would have to start the process of corrupting him all together, this always makes a criminal feel spacial, being the first to corrupt a cop... when the silence stretched on I panicked and thought he was going to refuse, but then he murmured:

"1500poké, I can't survive without that much this month..."

Isn't it amazing to see them fall? I smiled and asked him what his account number was so I could send him the money after he gave me his answer he gave me a phone so I could pay him and I immediately transferred the money to his account in front of his eyes, I even congratulated him on accomplishing 'justice' because I liked the irony of it. After an uneventful few days in the hospital the doctors finally let me leave.

After leaving that awful smelling building behind I stretched and immediately went to my spying tree, as much as I wanted to go to my base it would attract too much attention and the cops might be curious as to why a poacher was going free and therefore watching me. So I would have to wait before going to my base and sitting in a tree for hours is the best way to both continue my hobby and get the cops off my back, I mean what kind of hardened criminal would stay in a tree for so long?

It was barely three hours after my hopping on the tree that I spotted a golden prize, a young boy throwing a poke-ball in the air, this guy was definitely a rich kid showing of his Pokemon like that, thinking it would be enough to discourage any thieves, and it worked for most but not for me because I knew Pokemon weren't that bad. I had killed one a few days ago! This was going to be one of the easiest hunts ever and also one of the most profitable. After the demon and the police I thought I was doomed to bad luck but apparently not!

 **Wow, who wants to burst his bubble? Cause this kid is going to have the worst luck ever and we all know it.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **and that's the end of this boring chapter I mean it could just be "hey you poached those Pokemon"**

" **yea I guess do you take credit card bribes or do I have to pay cash?"**

" **credit cards will do"**

" **oh, by the way I hate liars and the greater good"**

 **by the way can I just say that this is the first chapter whose end doesn't foretell doom, is the author growing up? Is that poke-ball Psyen's starter?**

 **No, and no but you can dream**

 **Again, I told you you should have reviewed if you didn't want something like** **this.**

 **Do it now! Or we might get more chapters like this.**

 **these chapters are so BORING! can we just skip to the part where he rips Steven Stone limb from- oops, spoilers!**

 **No?**

 **fine see you next time assholes**


	4. Chapter 4 : Best Day Ever! Humpty-dumpty

Convoluted plans 4 : best day ever! / **Humpty-Dumpty sat on a wall**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yes!

This was golden, this rich kid was strolling through the slums as if he owned the place, simply because he had a Pokemon, though that part was strange, trainers kept almost exclusively to the trainer quarter for their business, seeing one in the slums was weird, and his intimidation tactic mostly worked, no one sane would dare challenge a trainer if they weren't one themselves, everybody knew that.

But everybody also knew that slumnians don't steal from other slumnians, I didn't follow the latter rule because it would have robbed me of a good portion of my income but I did follow the former, because I 'knew' Pokemon could rip you to shreds with a thought, at least until now, now I knew that Pokemon weren't that bad, I'd killed some on my own, without a clearly thought out plan.

If I actually had time to think of one it would be easy, well, relatively speaking, I would never go on a hunt so easy that it would be like stealing candy from a babe, there would be no challenge in that, nothing to make my blood sing.

No, my last experience merely put this into the realm of possibility, but now that I had realized that I could steal Pokemon, the fact that this kid's wallet was probably going to be one of my biggest hauls was a bonus, I could sell them at the black market for a truckload of money, people would by Pokemon for exorbitant prices no matter their species, that was another theft for me, two hunts for the price of one!

I wasn't going to keep it, that would mean losing out on a hunt and, without a license having a poke ball was suicide: the government would pack you up and throw you into the trainer circuit immediately, and that was certain death for anyone unprepared. But I couldn't keep planning what I'd do to the Pokemon when I hadn't stolen it yet.

And to steal it I had to retrieve it of an idiotic rich kid, this was going to be both the easiest and most profitable hunt I'd done in a long time, no need to trouble myself by hunting him down, he kept a 50 foot wide circle around him because everyone was afraid of a trainer, there was no need to hide myself after I'd stolen the ball because the kid was clearly to overconfident to think he could have been stolen from, he would probably think that he lost it and spend fruitless hours searching for it.

The only challenge in this hunt was the aforementioned 50 foot empty circle around him, I couldn't just bump into him, I would be immediately spotted and suspected before being punished. To finish this hunt I would need a distraction, something big enough that people would forget their fear of trainers and make a cohesive crowd, in one of those I could rob the kid blind and then proceed to sell the poke-ball on the black market.

To find a distraction that big and that didn't require my presence I would have to find someone to set it up beforehand. So I needed to predict where the kid was going to go and find an accomplice. Predicting where the kid was going to go was easy, the only place rich kids ever came to in the slums was the auction house.

Which, when I thought about it also took care of my distraction for me, people crowded the auction and didn't care if you were a trainer or a criminal, as long as you had money, though he had an advantage being a trainer, the auction house could only allow a ten year old inside if he had a license, plausible deniability and all that, so if I wanted to steal from him in the auction I would have to infiltrate it and leave it all without raising a single cry of alarm. I had said that I wanted a challenge didn't I?

Okay, so, to have an alibi I needed to get there before him and leave after, the second part shouldn't be to hard, he would leave the instant he noticed his poke-ball had been stolen, shortly after realizing it was missing, but the first party was the challenge as he didn't really have to interact with the usual crowd of Mauville that most of us plebeians do, so he was going there without detours, which meant I needed a shortcut to get there before him, we were both in Vendaville right now and the auction house was in Cyslum, to the south.

I needed to move and fast so I leaped from my perch and stated sprinting toward the city gate, I had to get there before him, to go from Vendaville to Cyslum I needed to take the usual 411/529 shortcut to the Pokemon center before taking the tram B toward Cyslum.

But, as I was showing my identification at the gate I realized that to ensure I arrived before my prey I needed to take the tram which preceded his own, that was to say transform a 3 minute delay into a 5 or more minute advance, fuck!

This had transformed from an easy-as-hell type hunt to a you're-not-going-to-manage-it type hunt!

I really needed to get there fast!

I kept my sprinting in the city, ignoring the anger wave I was creating behind me and the consequences it might have on my escape, and jumped the passage nearly slipping from the ledge of the 529st apartment in my haste causing a huge spectacle under me, ignoring the cries of the crowd under me, I rushed downstairs to the town center, saw a B tram at its stop hopped on, and looked around as the tram started to leave.

This was the moment of truth, if the prey was here I couldn't arrive at the auction before him, therefore ruining my hunt, but if he wasn't then I could continue the biggest hunt of my life.

…

…

He wasn't on the tram!

I had managed it!

This hunt would continue! I waited, not able to stay in place because of all the excitement in my veins, my blood was singing, I had truly been a long time since I had so many challenges in a single hunt, and I had thought it was going to be easy? Showed what I knew.

When the tram finally arrived at the south gate of the city I walked to it, forcing myself to calm down, you can't steal anything if you're vibrating in place.

Once at the auction house I still had to find a way to get in but that part was pretty easy, I simply had to slip in close to a family, far enough that they wouldn't notice me but close enough that I could be considered a member and pay for my place discreetly and fast, the auctioneers only cared about profit and plausible deniability, if you weren't obvious they could still make a profit of you and not be accused of being accomplices so they let you through. So I waited for a family to arrive and slipped in behind them putting my entry fee in the small case under the receptionist, this place was really well liked by us young thieves, and went in, waiting to pounce on my prey.

I hardly noticed him when he came in, he wasn't nearly as obvious when he wasn't the only thing in a 50 foot radius. I sat down behind him and waited for the auction to begin full force before I could finalize this hunt and walk out of here with a round tri-colored sphere.

I nearly blew my hunt when they announced the first thing on sale, a old relic crown, I nearly started pick-pocketing everyone around me to add it to my possessions but I stilled my hand by reminding myself that I would never start two hunts at once and that buying that crown would mean giving up on my current prey and that was unacceptable!

So, much to my displeasure, I left that crown alone, it was bought by an old man who looked as if he wanted to keel over at any moment, good, with any luck whoever succeed him would not recognize the value of that crown and throw it away.

I decided to move only after the third object was sold, the second was a random Pokemon that even my prey ignored, so it must not have been important, and the third was a bag of soot that went for too high a price, I would have to look into that later.

I didn't even listen to the announcement of the forth object as I started to slither my hand down a row and toward my prey's pocket, I had to do it slowly to prevent him from realizing it but thankfully he seemed interested in whatever was on sale, though I wondered what could hold so much interest I quickly dismissed it in favor of getting to that accursed poke-ball, even if it was objectively better than selling a Pokemon I would not abandon a hunt I had started, not even if The Legends themselves told me to. So it hardly mattered what was on sale.

Once my hand was in position in his pocket and firmly around his poke-ball came the difficult part, I couldn't just pull it out as the movement would be immediately felt by my prey, I would have to wait until he stood up so as to mask my movement.

It must have taken only ten minutes but they were some of the longest ten minutes of my life. There I was bent over the backrest of the row in front, with my arm dissapearing into said front seat, I wasn't even sure I was touching my chair anymore, but I stayed there for as long as it took, even if each extra second was another chance he had of discovering me.

I almost missed it when he stood up but my reflexes reacted in time and I managed to hide my removal of his poke-ball with his standing up.

Now for another stressful part, I had to wait for him to find out his ball was gone, search for it, realize it wasn't there, blow up, accusing everyone of theft and be forced to leave the auction house. Indeed those steps were followed step by step and when he spun on me ready to explode, asking me if it was me who stole his Pokemon I simply answered :

"you lost your Pokemon? You must not be a very good trainer?"

I admit the irony was bit much, even for me, but his explosion an subsequent removal from the auction house were worth it.

I waited another three items before leaving but none of them caught my eye, Pokemon fossils and items weren't very interesting for someone who wasn't a trainer. After that I left and immediately went to my secret base, one again forcing myself to slow down to calm myself.

Once I was there I descended into my shelves of possessions and started asking the million poké question, who was I going to sell it to?

The gym leader? the most reliable option, Wattson always wants new Pokemon, but also the one with the least profit margin, to avoid scandals there were a lot more middle men than in other options.

I could also sell it to a collectioner but since I didn't know what Pokemon it held the price he would pay me was a mystery, the highest possible price but also the lowest.

I could also sell it on the open market by passing through a broker but most brokers don't like me since I cheated them out of their money and the feeling is mutual; As I was hesitating between the options a fourth possibility slithered into my mind:

what if I kept it as one of my possessions? I didn't need money and I didn't really know who to sell it to either so not selling it was always an option, plus thefts by 'wild' Pokemon were considered bad luck so maybe it could also help me in my hunts... alright! I had decided, I was going to keep the little ball

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Wow, a theft, haven't seen that before(!)**

 **I wonder if that Pokemon is going to be his starter, I mean the other trainer treated it badly so obviously it wants to help him in everything right?**

 **Everything's going great for the protagonist, things are finally looking up, and for two chapters in a row!**

 **Man, he's in for one heck of a fall in the next one isn't he?**

 **And for the second time now it doesn't end with the author writing in a plot twist to fuck things up!**

 **Is it because he's finally growing up?**

 **Is it because I cut the two final lines of the chapter?**

 **Is it because he changed this stupid story thanks to your reviews?**

 **Can't be, you didn't leave any.**

 **It's one of those other two for sure**

 **fuck all'y'all next time**


	5. Chapter 5: WHAT? Humpty-Dumpty part 2

The ball collapsed on itself to and revealed a small blinking red light inside, a tracker! At the samr time I found myself stuck in place by an invisible hand

 **Oops, my hand slipped !**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 5 : WHAT?! / **Humpty-Dumpty had a great fall**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That pathetic thief!

I would teach him to steal from a trainer!

To think he had the gall to steal my friend from me while I was to occupied with the dusk stone in the auction!

Thankfully he hadn't realized the tracker I had placed in my Pokemon's ball and led me right to his base, I don't really remember when I had put the tracker there to be honest but it was there and that was what mattered, I was going to make him regret messing with me!

Trainers are really protected by the law, stealing one of my Pokemon is not your average crime, the police would be up in arms for this! They might send in a squadron just to take him down!

"He's going to pay!"

Ignoring the strange looks everyone gave me for uttering such a phrase out loud, I walked to the police station intent on getting justice for what had been done to me. I was going to get my revenge!

 **Considering the entire story is about Psyen getting his revenge on you I think we've reached peak irony levels, I mean, they're over 9000! there, that's a DBZ reference out of the way now I only have... SO many more to go. Also, this is the trainer from last chapter's perspective for the idiots in front of their screens.**

Once I arrived at the police station and showed my license they immediately brought me to the chief, as they should, non-trainer trash that they are!

They should just serve their rightful lords like the scum they pretend not to be!

As the doors to the chief's office opened I strolled in confidently and spoke to him about the tragedy that just happened and how he needed to move is entire force to prevent that Pokemon stealing monster from ever harming anyone again!

"Sir, something terrible has just happened, someone stole my Pokemon!"

"Oh, dear, he responded in a tone that seemed both tired and dismissive, whatever shall we do?"

"We need to find this monster and bring him to justice for all the horrible things he has done!"

"of cooouuurse, and where did you get stolen from?"

I couldn't tell him I was at the auction house, it was illegal

"when I was arriving from the cycling road, in the slums"

"and do you know this person's name?"

"well, not really but-"

"so no name, do you have a description? Any form of identification we could use to catch him?"

"well, not really but I have a tracker on my poke-ball so I know where that is..."

"So why didn't you go there instead of wasting my time?"

"I was going to, nobody steals from me without regretting it! But the ball is really close to the forest and the one he stole was my only Pokemon so if I went there, there's a good chance I could die, I thought that it would be better to seek help from the police..."

"So, apart admitting to being a coward and attempted vigilantism is there anything else you want to bitch about before we get started on this operation?"

"n-no Sir that would be everything."

"well then I suppose we need to stop this monster from ever harming someone again. men, prepare a squadron!"

 **Again with the irony, you do know you this is the catalyst to a world war right? The whole 'no more harm' is kind of cute when you put it like that.**

Once he heard that I had left a tracker in my poke-ball he finally agreed with me that this monster needed to be stopped for my greater good!

With a squadron of unrainer trash I left to where this thing had put my friend!

We traveled trough the slums to the east of the city and arrived at the base of the monster, a trapdoor, fitting for scum like him I suppose, when the police opened it we all heard a strange sigh of relief from inside, as if a weight had been lifted off someone, maybe he had prisoners!

When we climbed down the ladder we saw a treasure trove, hundreds of wallets and other items, stacked upon shelves, even a few gold bars here and there, this thief was rich!

All the shelves were marked with tags that specified what was on it, and between them all there was a strange boy, about my age, the thief!

The policemen immediately went about trying to arrest him but he resisted. And, were I not full of rage I would have called it beautiful, he was almost dancing in between the police officers like they were trying to catch a falling leaf, he was walking on his own shelves, horizontally as if gravity had no hold on him!

When he started attacking back, that when things became hectic, always in their blind spot and always a jab but he managed to knock out some officers with that, but even masters can only hold for so long against superior numbers before making a mistake!

And that's what he did, he slipped on a shelf and fell!

the officers swarmed him almost immediately and, left with no other option he surrendered and they began to drag him away in handcuffs!

That was when I saw something on the ground. just some scrap metal in a heap...

…

…

…

…

That was my poke-ball!

This, this this MONSTER had just destroyed my poke-ball!

This was … I couldn't express it this THING had to die!

I had to kill it! There would be no other way, it would die tonight so my friend would not go alone into the dark!

I rushed at it with my hands stretched out in front trying to choke its pathetic life out of its neck!

I was going to avenge my friend when a police officer pulled me off it and started screaming at me

"what do you think you're doing kid? You could've killed him!"

That was the point!didn't he understand? It killed my friend! It deserved nothing more than a painful death! I snarled in sheer, unadulterated anger at its little smirk, I would kill it!

"let me go, it killed him! It killed my friend!"

I couldn't understand! Why would they stop my revenge!

"I know that you want to kill him kid, really I understand, but society has rules, we have to obey them for a reason, he'll be punished for what he did, make no mistake."

They thought punishment was enough for something like that?!

"It killed Arnuld! He shouldn't be allowed to survive, he killed Arnuld, he killed Arnu-

I wept, for the first time since I was a four I wept freely, tears just kept falling from my eyes trying to drown it. But as always, sadness paves the way to anger and this sudden realization made my anger spike again, except this time it didn't bubble and explode, no this time it froze everything inside me, I would not rest until it was dead but I could not do that by acting like an idiot, I needed to be in control of the situation, I needed to convince everyone to help me kill him.

"I'm sorry, I was just so angry at i- him for KILLING MY FREIND!"

Even the police chief was shaken by my sudden changes in personality. He tried to assuage my guilt by telling me:

"don't worry kid, he'll definitely pay for his crimes. He won't be seeing anything but the walls of a prison anytime soon"

A prison?

That... wasn't enough. I couldn't just leave him in a prison, he needed to die or my friend would never rest in piece, but the police chief would never accept to that...

Unless...

Dad always said that all cops in big cities were corrupt, it's possible that I could bribe him to kill it.

But how, I didn't have that much money and I wasn't going to stumble on some cave filled with riches.

Except I already had, it's secret base was filled with money and I would be given compensation for Arnuld I could use what was in this cave to my advantage in order to bribe the police chief.

"Excuse me sir? But as the victim of this crime shouldn't I receive compensation?"

"Yes, indeed, you should, the government will give you everything in this cave in compensation of your friend's death.

He even smiled as if he had figured out I was also a useless human being driven by greed. I could use that to kill it;

"And as a responsible trainer I would like to give half of my new money to the Mauville police department to make sure something like this never happens again."

He quickly understood what I was talking about and responded by smiling and declaring that

"Of course, we will endeavor to make sure nothing like this ever happens again, consider crimes like these six feet under in the middle of the Petalburg woods"

he wasn't exactly subtle but it would do, they meant to kill him and drop his body to get eaten by the Pokemon in the Petalburg woods, an acceptable end for it. But I would have to make sure that it happened and, maybe it wasn't the kind of death he deserved, it deserved far worse, it deserved something like what Arnuld had faced, it deserved to be eaten alive by the Pokemon in Petalburg woods.

"I think that it would help the public better to simply leave these crimes there for everything to see, not bury them."

A bit less subtle then he was used to certainly but he clearly understood and acquiesced my demand, then again, with all the money I was giving them it wasn't like he could refuse anything I asked of him.

"of course, that's a great idea, indeed, the public will eat this story whole."

And that's what I was hoping for. The Pokemon in Petalburg woods would do my dirty work for me and they would eat it alive, so he could eel the pain, the pain of dying just as Arnuld had.

I watched as the police knocked it out and started dragging him by the legs toward the station, I never looked at it directly during the trip, if I did I would have probably tried to kill it there and there was in front of witnesses that would show the whole thing to the public, which would force his freedom and that was unacceptable, although, I did keep an eye on it by always making sure it was at the end of my field of vision, always there but never present, much like the death of Arnuld.

But, contrary to my expectations, every time one of the passerby learned what it had done they kicked it everywhere, waking it up, as it looked around it focused on me and the police chief and eventually nodded to show some kind of understanding, when it tried to talk to the other police officers they would simply kick it and mock it.

I understood there and then, in the middle of the gate for the police station, other were ready to help me without using money, I wasn't traveling alone!

I would have to move on with my life without Arnuld but I wouldn't have to do it alone.

I could call my parents every now and then, playing the insensible mountain was useless.

And, more importantly, I needed to be more prepared, putting the tracker there wasn't good enough, I found the culprit but I would never feel whole again, I needed better equipment, I needed to prevent something like this from ever happening again.

To do that I would have to change the way poke-balls are made, but, if that's what it took to make sure no one else looses their Arnuld isn't lost, I would do it!

I would become part of a large company like Devon and I would change the structure of poke-balls to change this, to stop this from ever happening again.

I took the helicopter with it on board and we soared through the air toward Petalburg woods, I was happy then, it was a simple happiness, I was exacting revenge on it and I was flying, nothing could bring me down.

Except, I realized as the helicopter lurched, the machine going down so as to drop it from a respectable height, and taking me with her.

I stepped out of the copter and watched them remove the hand cuffs, to stop anyone from tracing it back to them, drop it from the air onto the ground.

As we left the last time I saw it was while it was being approached by a wumrple, good I thought a nest of those things is vicious, if I hadn't had Arnuld with me...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I laid there in the middle of the Petalburg woods I thought back on what just happened.

They stole my base.

They stole everything from me!

They stole from me!

I would never forgive them! I would survive these woods, gather up more power and influence then I had before and kill them but it would not be a slow death, I would make it last forever, savoring their screams of pain and regret! It would be glorious!

NoBoDY stEaLs FROM ME!

 **And we're back ladies and gentlemen, and, finally, 10000 words into this Pokemon story, the Pokemon actually come into play, that wasn't a long wait(!)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **and that's all folks, Imagine the author is sorry for the wait but honestly I couldn't care less**

 **Psyen is finally getting some Pokemon action in the next chapter and that's cool.**

 **Still, can we talk about that fall, he had everything and now he's got nothing, Called it!**

 **Well, I do have knowledge of most of the story but I don't see how that prevents me from calling out things I know will happen?**

 **And still no reviews! that's got to be some kind of record!**


	6. Chapter 6: More demons! Run little one!

**Convoluted plans chapter 6** : more demons! / **run little one, I want my amusement!**

 **It's really obvious in context Clint:** narrator speaking

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I lay there on my back, in the middle of the petalburg forest.

Laughing.

I must have been like a madman to any passerby but I did not care.

I laughed, laughed my anger out, laughed my idiocy out.

Alone, with nothing to my name, against the world I laughed.

Did you see me god? I would not fall like this, I would come back! I would not go gently to you!

I laughed at everything, I laughed because that was the only thing I could do now, I laughed in defiance of everything, of the world, of the trainers, of the police... I laughed at myself for what I had done.

I had been an idiot, I never thought about the consequences of my actions,

I returned to my base immediately after a theft, Childish

I did not think about the possibility of a tracker, Idiotic

I underestimated the trainer, Amateur

All things I thought I was better than, all mistakes I made, I had no one to blame for this but myself, not to say that I wouldn't try though... the police captain and the trainer would both pay for what they had done to me

For the captain and the trainer made one mistake, they left me alive, and they would not live to regret that, I would make sure they didn't, I would make their deaths painful.

But despite all that they had STOLEN. they had given me something, something valuable, a drive, an ambition, a clearly defined goal.

Before I simply lived to hunt.

Now I lived to see them brought down, to destroy them and everything they hold dear, It was a much clearer goal then before.

I would plan everything meticulously, this wouldn't be a crime of passion, this wouldn't be revenge, this would be cold and unfeeling and they would only see my face at the end.

They would lie there and I would laugh again at their faces of despair.

I would have killed their entire family, all their loved ones, everything they held dear reduced to ash in their hands, and they would know it was all their fault, not why or who but they would know that what was happening was because of them.

But to do that I needed a plan, I needed something to lead the way to that moment of happiness, unfortunately, I had no idea what I could do, I would simply have to my power and take any opportunity that presented itself.

No, that wasn't true, there was one thing I knew I could do, one thing that would make my justice easier.

Becoming a Pokemon trainer.

Those demons would help me torment my targets.

Speaking of, to do any of that I first needed to survive, survive against the world but more importantly, survive alone in one of the most deadly environments of Hoenn, Petalburg forest.

To survive I would need a few things, a source of food, a defensible base and ways to fight the Pokemon here.

Once I had all that I would be set to survive and would be able to start my journey as a Pokemon trainer!

I cursed as heard scuttling in the bushes around me, my laughter must have drawn them to me, whatever they were.

I leaped to my feet and stayed on guard when the sound didn't repeat itself, of course, they, whoever was here, had come here to investigate a noise, by curiosity, noise didn't matter

Now though they saw a defenseless human, now they were hunting and therefore silent. It was amusing, every-time I met one of these demons I would be hunted much like I hunted others.

Was this karma? The universe kicking me for what I had done?

Impossible, it was grooming me to become a better hunter, to become the apex predator, to take my justice.

I spun around as I heard a strange sound behind me and there I saw it, standing on a rock.

A wurmple.

I let out a short bark of laughter then, was this thing actually hunting me? Me! The one who had killed a Manectric? The universe had to be joking.

It was under that feeling of absolute superiority that I tripped and the ground came up to meet me.

It was then that I understood, the danger with wurmple was that they didn't hunt alone, anyone could kill a single one but when taken by surprise and against a large number of them, few stood a chance.

They shot their string at my legs, completely wrapping it the substance and then proceded to drag me toward their lair, no doubt to kill and eat me.

Hopefully in that order .

But one is never to sure with Pokemon.

As I was dragged away I realized that there was an army of them! I spotted dozens maybe hundreds of little red lines all across the forest, all appearing and, judging from the sounds they made, alll exited for lunch

their mistake, nothing would stop my revenge. If they wanted to stand in my way then they could die like my targets.

It was at that moment that it hit me: if I survived I would have solved two of my problems:

I would bet that the lair of these monsters was very defensible, it would have to be to survive in this forest.

Also, there were so many of them that even if half of them escaped I could still eat for days without problem

though that was a big if, I had no idea how to kill all these hunters.

Unlike the demon I had no idea why they hunted how they hunted or what they did once their prey was in their lair.

Knowledge was power and I had none, I was more powerless then I'd been in a long time.

Did the universe just want to crush me? Did it only want to see me suffer? Was I just a chew toy for it? Was that why everything was going badly for me?

If that was the case...

then I would kill the universe, I would kill the one who put me here, the one who only liked to see me suffer.

After I was done with the other two of course, one hunt at a time was my law and, unlike the others I respected my law.

I snapped out of it when I saw the wurmples brought me to a cave.

I quickly looked around, it seemed defensible enough, if I could remove its previous inhabitants then I would have an acceptable place to live.

Unfortunately I still had no idea what they were going to do to me, and I would be lying if I said that the ideas I had didn't cause me any stress.

I was surprised when they hung me up like a piece of meat, then again I was that to them wasn't I?

A piece of food, just another prey.

I would have to show them that it wasn't going to be that simple, that capturing me was going to be the biggest mistake of their lives, and, if I had my way, the last one.

I spotted another lump of string hanging upside down beside me, perhaps a companion in tis tile?

I made to poke him on the shoulder, to alert him to my presence

When he suddenly turned around revealing himself to be a skeleton

On the bright side I knew I was probably not going to be eaten alive. Silver linings I suppose...

but on the other hand I needed to escape now when I hadn't been weakened by starvation and fatigue.

Which meant that there wasn't time for a plan, I was going to have to wing it

first things first though, I needed something to destroy, or at least neutralize the string keeping me captive

my first choice would have been to set everything on fire but the lack of a lighter and the fact that I would probably be included in that everything stopped me.

Mostly the former though, who gives a shit about a disgraced Mauville thief?

One that couldn't even steal from an arrogant trainer

One whose mind made checks his body couldn't cash

One who was going to die if he didn't focus on the problem at hand and put his failures on the back-burner!

I needed to escape the string, to do that I needed either my hands, which were just as bound as the rest of me, or an outside force to help

Outside force it was, I needed to call a Pokemon here and have it fight the wurmple.

How though? I didn't know how to call a Pokemon to certain area

they certainly had a form of language at the very least between two members of the same species, that much was demonstrated by the demons in our encounter

But I had no idea how to learn that language, or even use it

So I returned to the basics of communication

Screaming my head of and hope someone notices

I got a string to the mouth for my efforts

However that showed me something, I didn't have to call another rpokemon, the insects would free me on their own if I became enough of a problem.

I simply needed to annoy them enough to get eaten first

was a sentence I never imagined I would ever use as a plan of survival

I started to struggle against my bonds, shaking every part of my body, swinging my makeshift cocoon from side to side, gathering momentum until...

An insect shot a bit of string at my feet, effectively stopping me in my tracks

But that also let me know that it was working, I was annoying the entities that held my life at their whim

I continued wriggling and shaking every part of my body hopping for my plan to work

If it didn't I was screwed, I wouldn't have my just-

OUCH! Fuck! That hurt! What happened?

Oh.

The insects cut the string tying my to the ceiling and made me hit the ground _hard,_

At least my plan worked to perfection?

It was a small blessing as all the Pokemon crowded around me, their mandibles clicking in anticipation and excitement

Well, if all went as I wished then they certainly had something to anticipate.

If only I had a lighter...

But no, I would have to do without.

I was mildly surprised when the insects didn't eat me there and then and instead started dragging me again but it went well with my plans, if it could be called that.

We arrived at a large opening in the cave, some kind of chamber, I saw the remains of other prey there, this must be where they always eat.

Maybe some of the remains had something to help me?

Because I still had no idea how to kill these things.

My only plan was to have the beast release me from the string as they ate me.

A plan that, by the way was working perfectly, my right hand was fre-

ouch! What was that fo-

Oh. right. The whole eating me part of their plan

I tried to catch the insect that was nibbling away at my hand, as the rest of the string was taken of by the others

Guess they were really excited by meal time?

Their mistake, my gain, I stood up and caught the one that was eating my right hand.

I then started to relentlessly beat it into the others, slowly pushing back the tide of red around me.

But it would never be enough, there would me more of them and I would get tired eventually,

I would need need some area destruction to beat them all, or at least enough to make the others afraid and flee.

Maybe the remains of my predecessors had something I could use?

I quickly ran there hopping there might be something to let me continue my justice.

I mean they had shambles of clothes, maybe they had other things?

Like a lighter, or something, or a lighter, or a weapon, or a lighter.

I found nothing.

Well, that is to say I found plenty of bones and clothes and somethings but no lighter

I did wrap clothes around a bone to make a torch, if I had a lighter I would need to use it on something.

Not finding anything of value I ran away from the chamber, swinging at any red blotch that came to close so it made another red blotch.

I ran to the edge of the cave, trying to run, I would need to start hunting prey smaller than those wurmples.

Less numerous too.

At the edge I was about to run right back into the forest when a spot of black on the wall gained my attention, it was a black stone, that further intrigued me, the area was filled with granite, black stones were rare.

Ignoring the tide of red I saw out of the corner of my eye I walked to the stone and examined it.

It was a piece of flint!

It could help me light a fire and destroy everything in this cave!

It was no lighter but it would do.

I quickly went to work, using bone and flint to set fire to my makeshift torch, ignoring to rising pain and numbness in my ankles, apparently these things were poisonous.

The more you know, right?

I started to panic when my legs became numb and I still had no flame

But thankfully the piece of flint came through when the numbness reached my torso.

I had a flaming torch! Take that insects, I would stop you from eating me whole.

I whipped around and started using my torch the same way I had used the wurmple before.

Except this time fire spread from wherever I hit and it spread fast

I was already sweating from the heat!

I had to change things before they became unbearable, it would be in a while but it would take more than that to kill all those wurmple

I could throw the torch into the nets of string but that would leave me without a weapon so if the predators didn't run to put it out I would be dead.

On the other hand there wasn't much else I could do... And my arms were beginning to numb, it was now or never!

I reared back and threw the torch toward the inside of the cave.

The heat immediately became 10 times worse, as the entire cave seemed to catch fire

¨Panicked, my predators all immediately stopped attacking me and rushed to try and put out the fire.

Adrenalin leaving my system I collapsed where I stood, which, due to my precarious position had the fortunate benefit of making me roll down the hill inside which was the cave and further away from the heat.

Exauhsted but with a smile on my face

I had said wanted a place to live didn't I?

Be careful what you wish for I suppose.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **well, that was fun!**

 **Still, who put that flint there?**

 **That wasn't supposed to happen, Psyen was supposed to run away like little bitch and come back later to show his growth.**

 **Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk.**

 **Better to kill the spiller.**

 **See you next time, Shade out!**

 **P.S. I have once again been reminded that the author very much appreciates criticism.**

 **Fucking** **masochist**


	7. Chapter 7: on the hunt! ashes to ashes!

Convoluted plans chapter 7 : On the hunt! **When is he going to become a trainer?**

 **It's really simple in context Stalin:** narrator speaking

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I must have lain there for quite a while, numb from my toes to my arms on my back, slowly recovering from the poison the insects had injected into me.

Though I hadn't realized it when I thew the torch I made another gamble, the fire would be very noticeable to anyone in the forest, and, if being curious some Pokemon arrived they would have seen prime prey laying there.

Thankfully though, the fire had been large enough to discourage any would be hunters, other wise I might have been killed then and there.

I slowly lifted myself off the dirt as the poison was removed from my system and looked at the carnage in the cave.

There was nothing inside, nothing at all except ash and cinder.

If I wanted to live here I needed to get better defenses on the double, or face the hoard of monsters that would, at some point, come and check out their new neighbor.

I explored the insides of the cave, making sure that nothing survived my purge, neither insect or their prey.

I didn't want to find skeletons in my new home, no matter how used to them I already was due to my previous city.

But, after a while, I realized that there was no body here, no matter the species

I lay down in the chamber again, the one where I was supposed to die

Again

For the third time in a few days, I really need to go in safer places or something.

But, also for the third time in as many days I survived and turned it around.

Still I needed to stop waiting for things to attack me and go on the offensive!

I would need to hunt once more, only this time I would not hunt wallets and possessions, things that could be stolen from me

No, this time I would not make the same mistake, all my possessions would be unstealable, anything else would only be in my hands temporarily.

I wwould possess food and water and Pokemon and knowledge but no money, no gold, I had learned my lesson.

I was cut off from planning my future by a grumbling coming from my stomach.

Right, I hadn't eaten since before I stole that poke-ball, I don't even remember how long that was, it seemed like lifetime ago

back when I was still just a thief and in Mauville and not in constant danger of death...

Oh well, no use dwelling on the past, what's done is done and nothing can change that, I can't go back in time, might as well accept everything.

Anyways, back on the mission at hand: food!

I need to gather food, and not just for now but I need a stable source of food for an undetermined amount of time, either a fruit tree, a school of magicarp or a nest of weak Pokemon I could use like a farm.

Unfortunately any of those would already be used by stronger, better Pokemon and therefore inaccessible to me without killing those Pokemon.

Which was exactly what I would do!

I had no other choice if I wanted to live I had to hunt my own predators and steal their food supply.

Man, the universe really hates me doesn't it?

Still, I would do what I had to for my justice.

And, I was reminded as my stomach grumbled again, for my food.

I would hunt down a Pokemon far stronger than the previous owners of this base and I would kill it and steal it's food source.

Only remaining problems now were the who and the how.

I would need to stake out the forest for a while to get the who and the how only came after knowing who my prey was.

So that left only one course of action, find a spot in the forest and spy on its food supply from there then steal one from the weakest inhabitant, I couldn't fight the stronger tings that were in this forest, I would have to make do with what I had.

My hunger was growing unbearable, I would have to deal with the first thing I saw or I may not have enough strength to win.

Exiting the cave I began to look for a spot from where I could spy on everyone, like my tree in Vendaville.

I began to leave the area, intent on finding a spot away from my new base so as to prevent people from finding it when I realized that everything in this forest already knew where I was and that not only would having a spy spot close to my base help in case I was chased by something but also that my cave was inside a hill so I already had a spot to spy from.

I began climbing the hill, trying to get a bird's eye view of the forest to find any potential prey.

As I began climbing I saw the remains of a wurmple that had tried to run away but evidently failed.

Though, the insect hadn't managed to escape it had ran far enough to not be a pile of ash and maybe, just maybe it may be edible and calm my stomach long enough for a hunt.

I ran back down the hill and started tearing into the insect, eating it with ferocity I never had before while eating, I suppose it had something to do with my current position but the insect was...

Absolutely delicious, it must have been the situation because I had heard people complain about having to eat insect Pokemon before but to me this was divine, it was god given form in food, it was a taste I would never forget.

Having appeased my hunger for a while I managed to focus back on the task at hand:

Securing a food source

I climbed back up the hill and found the area where I would spy, it was filled with tall grass so that I could hide in it and not be seen from the outside while still being able to see said outside.

It was almost like my tree in Mauville, and the familiarity of the situation must have calmed me down.

I had done this before, this was no different from my usual thefts.

It just had the additional problem of having to kill my prey but otherwise it was just as simple as before.

The first Pokemon I saw was I pack of beedrill, flying low above the treeline, hunting for food, about 15 of them, but I didn't move, I may have been able to kill one but 15 was too much, I would have to find another prey, also the fact that they were hunting meant that they didn't have a secure food supply and that it would be useless to hunt them.

No, I couldn't hunt down the beedrill

The next potential prey I saw was a gyarados, the evolution of magikarp, if I could take it down I would have a very stable food supply for a very long time, magikarp breed faster than anything after all. But the beast was too strong and in a lake, the environment gave it too much of an advantage, it would kill me in seconds.

No I couldn't hunt down the gyarados

The third potential prey I saw was, wait, is that a...

 _manectric._

NO, I couldn't hunt down another demon, I had spent enough time doing that, thankyouverymuch. And I still had the scars to prove it, it would have to be another Pokemon.

The fourth potential prey I found however seemed more promising, it was a sceptile, as I knew from the slums they were pretty weak in head on combat and hunted by laying traps, if I could kill it and take over its traps I would have my food supply, additionally all I would have to do would be to get in close and use another torch to set this thing on fire and then wait it out, it was covered in plants, I would kill it easily.

I was just about to go get the sceptile when I noticed that it was heading towards the gyarados with a determined step.

Maybe it to was on a hunt?

That was even better I would arrive and, having been weakened from killing the gyarados I would easily kill the sceptile, and it gave me a position to start from when I was hunting him, he wouldn't be able to get far...

I quickly ran down the hill in the direction of the lake where I had seen the gyarados, intent on getting a set of traps around the forest.

The closer I got to the lake the louder the sounds of battle became, it sounded about even.

Good! This entire thing would be useless if the sceptile didn't get hurt in the battle

As I neared the lake even more the sounds of battle became slower and weaker, as if one of the participants was losing.

Even better, I might have been killed if I arrived in the middle of a battle with two fully evolved pokemon.

I Had seen one such battle once, one of the trainers that challenged Wattson had an onix that was too big for the gym and thus their duel was outside, in Vendaville.

It had been a thing of beauty, the leader's Pokemon dancing around the onix like the wind that had looked like an eternal pillar standing tall against the elements.

I had never seen and would probably never see something like that ever again.

It had ended with the onix catching Wattson's magneton in it's mouth while the electric beast spewed weaker and weaker blast of lightning until nothing came out at all.

I had a large case of deja-vu when I saw the gyarados holding a struggling sceptile in it's mouth.

I watched, transfixed as the plant type's final struggles were revealed to be fruitless, and it hand fell over, signalling it's death.

FUCK!

Are kidding me? That was my prey! Did this overgrown fish just steal my prey?

If even beasts didn't respect my possessions then I needed to change something.

I would start by punishing this thing and then I would wreck destruction on everything in this forest, I would make them learn to fuck with me.

Every beast in this world would learn to fear me or die to regret it.

But first I had a fish to hunt and butcher.

The gyarados was already aware of me so I couldn't utilize the element of surprise and the torch was useless against him.

I had to plan this out carefully.

It didn't seem to take me seriously so that meant I had a few seconds after I acted before it fought back.

These few seconds would decide my fate, either die here or start to rebuild my reputation as someone to fear.

The water snake didn't seem to be able to attack it's own back so that was where I would hit!

I ran toward the blue pillar focused on climbing its impressive height.

I grabbed a low hanging branch and somersaulted toward my prey grabbing a piece of it's body, setting my feet into its indents and my hands in the ones two in dents above.

It rears back, angry at this puny human for daring to try and climb it starts twisting on itself to eat me like a steak.

I concentrate and loosen my muscles around my limbs, I only have one shot at this, and I can't be tense when it happens.

The mouth gets closer and closer, threatening to swallow me whole.

But still I wait for the right moment, when it can't stop it's momentum any more.

 **NOW!**

I use my arms and lift myself above my previous position and above the jaws of death, escaping my doom and landing above it's head, on the one area it can't bite!

I had won, it could do nothing to me and I could beat it to death with the unlit torch I had brought for the sceptile...

the club that I threw to the ground to get on the gyarados...

The one that lay there, useless to me...

The one that was my only weapon in this battle...

FUCK!

I was an idiot, I couldn't climb a 20 foot fish without the use of one of my hands!

I was left without a weapon, riding one of the most dangerous Pokemon alive.

Thankfully the fight with the sceptile had weakened it and biting itself didn't help too much so it wasn't at full strength.

It also wasn't dead yet and very angry at the puny human that had fooled it.

I needed to find someway to harm it and _fast._

My punches wouldn't work, hits from a kid wouldn't even be felt by this thing, never mind kill it.

I didn't have anything else, I couldn't go down or it would kill me and I couldn't kill it up here.

We were at a stalemate and neither of us had any idea what to d-

 _OUCH!_

apparently it had an idea: pull a demon and start beating itself into the surrounding area to push me off.

However, just like the demon, it had a timer, the wound it had inflicted on itself was bleeding badly, it would die soon, it was just a matter of time...

I could have dropped off the beast then and come back when ti was dead to take my spoils but I chose to stay and accept its final fight for revenge, its last struggle against the unfair world, the final howl of a dying king.

I was not enough of a coward to run away in the face of something like that.

I would stay and not crush its final hope prematurely.

Of course I began reconsidering my thought process when it continued hitting me into the ground.

But I didn't let go, I didn't fall, I didn't lose this final battle of wills this aquatic king would have.

And it was no small amount of pride that I felt when the hits became more and more irregular, when the my ride began to shake.

And when it finally fell dead onto the ground.

I had beaten a gyarados!

Nothing could ever bring me down!

I fell on my back and laughed again, like I had laughed when! I arrived in this forest.

But this time it wasn't to purge my anger and impotence, no, this time it was to celebrate the first hunt of this new me.

And, I remembered as my stomach reminded me off it's presence again, to celebrate my new food supply.

All I would need to do was craft a fishing rod and I was good to go.


	8. chapter 8: insect mash! still hunted

**Convoluted plans chapter 8** : insect mash! **Still being hunted though**

 **It's really obvious in context alibaba:** narrator speaking

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As I caught another magikarp from my lake I thought back on my time spent in this forest.

After securing a stable food source I started building weapons to fight the Pokemon an do good on my promise to make everything in this forest fear me.

After the fight with the gyarados I realized what was missing.

Every fight with Pokemon I had had I had survived by the skin of my teeth, owing my victory to luck, in the case of the wurmple and the demons, or sheer will, in the case of the gyarados and also the demons.

I needed to change that, I needed to make sure that nothing could even think about challenging me.

I had the mental capacity necessary to survive, on, my limiting factor, as shown by the battle with the gyarados was the lack of weapons.

I needed to either find more, better weapons or build them.

With that in mind I started looking around in search of a knife to sharpen any other weapons I might have.

Speaking of, after the death of both the sceptile and the wurmples and the gyarados I now had a large territory in this forest.

Less than 1 percent of the actual forest but it was still about the size of four pokathlon fields, without counting the lake.

The wurmples didn't have a large territory but the cave made for a good base and it's top a good spying spot.

The sceptile however had a much larger territory, even if most of it was taken over by my new neighbors when they realized it was dead.

And it's traps were mostly useless, most of them must have dissapeared when it died and even more didn't last long enough to keep any prey there until I arrived.

More than once I rushed from my cave only to find a destroyed trap waiting for me.

All in all while killing the gyarados was a huge boost to my power it was in a steady decline since then as I didn't _need_ to go out and hunt and I wasn't going to put my chance at justice on the line for something as useless as territory, no, I would let them take the sceptile's useless territory, as long as they didn't touch the lake of the cave.

Well, until I had a weapon at least, then I would make sure they all feared the human among monsters.

I suddenly shivered as I felt the eyes of something on me.

After a few days I realized that I wasn't going to find a knife in the middle of the forest and would have to make do without.

It took that much time to comb my new territory.

Now that human weapons were out of the picture I started looking for Pokemon weapons, unfortunately I didn't find that many wurmple remaining as actual corpses and the sceptile's leaf blades had started decomposing after the few days where I hadn't taken care of them, that kind of thing would have been useful if I wanted to kill someone no leave no witnesses but that wasn't really a problem at the moment

The gyarados on the other hand had no decomposable weapons, it's teeth were huge and I would have no problems with using them to build a spear and short sword to help my hunts against the other Pokemon in this forest.

Now that I had my blades I needed something to put them on, finding liana to use as string and hilt for my sword was easy.

The hard part was going to be finding a sturdy wood on which I could attach my second tooth and that wouldn't break even when charged into by a fully evolved Pokemon.

Oak wasn't the answer, it was to heavy for my childish arms and would probably make me drop it in the middle of battle.

Pine wasn't the answer either, it was lighter than oak for sure but was also to brittle, losing my spear on the first charge wouldn't help me to survive.

It was then that I remembered that I once heard that birch was shock resistant and pretty study.

Birch it was then, I wasn't going to have another demon attack me a,d electrocute me, I would skewer it before it got anytime to charge up it's electricity.

It took a few days to get an acceptable noose around both teeth so that they wouldn't break my weapons on the first hit but I managed to do so.

I now had both my sword and spear, I would show all these beasts why they should fear me.

Only, while I was focused on my weapons the beedrill I had seen to the north of my cave had started encroaching a little to liberally into my territory

Perfect, I had a target for my weapons' first drive!

I started out of the cave and toward the territory of the beedrill thinking on my strategy.

I immediately felt another shiver go down my spine, as if something was hunting me...

Anyways, back to the hunt at hand, I no longer had fear for my chance at justice at every occasion but I couldn't just go charging in like that, I needed something.

Firstly, what did I know about the prey: they hunt in groups, they're fairly weak when alone, they can use poison, the drills on their arms are highly dangerous and will kill me if they hit.

Secondly, how could I use these things to my benefit: I could draw them out in smaller numbers and kill them then, also, if the drills are so dangerous that means that the rest of their bodies didn't have any offensive capabilities, if I avoided their arms I would win!

To lure them away from the pack one at a time I would start making small noises, if it worked for security guards t could work for Pokemon.

I would be in the trees and come down on them when they came to investigate, neutralizing both their drills and poison, which, if I was correct, came from their bottoms.

As I reached the territory of the beedrill I wondered what type of sound I would make.

I needed something loud but not too much and repeatable.

The forest drowned out any small noises.

Shit! I may not have thought this through enough.

Even after all my preparations I still lacked equipment...

NO!

I would make enough noise with the equipment I had, I would not admit defeat! I had prepared enough!

I tried hitting my weapons together but even with the maximum amount of strength I was comfortable with using in this situation they made a small 'clang', not enough to call the beedrill

my final option was to find a place they would pass by, falling of the last ones sothat the front ones hopefully wouldn't notice.

It was a foolish hope and a foolish-er plan but I would not admit that I wasn't ready!

They had been stealing my territory, it was time they learned the consequences of that.

I found a clearing in the woods that they would pass through in a short amount of time and climbed up one of the trees, I would be the last thing these beasts saw.

I heard them before I saw them, the constant clicking of their mandibles alerting any of their presence, that this was their territory.

I ignored my instincts telling me to flee and concentrated as they started passing below me, patrolling their territory

One

Two

Three

…

Fourteen...

NOW!

I jump down sword swinging, as I land on the before last straggler trying to cut its head open before the others realize what's going on.

On the bright side that battle lasted less then a second, the gyarados tooth was really pulling its weight in this hunt.

On the down side the beedrill let out a _screech_ when I killed it alerting its companions of the danger, I no longer had the element of surprise and I was staring down fourteen _very_ pissed off giant insects

Time to make a tactical retreat into the not-clearing part of the forest so I don't get ganged up on!

As I dived into the cover of the trees I heard two splashes next to me and saw the trees the poison landed on start melting!

Hopefully they had bad aim?

I ran further into the forest without looking back.

Damn it! This was supposed to be a simple hunt, a test run for my weapons!

Instead I received a pretty harsh reminder that the attitude that doomed my possesions in mauville wouldn't cut it here.

I needed to plan more.

I needed to plan every meticulous detail and make sure everything goes according to that plan.

Otherwise I won't get my justice!

Though in this particular situation I didn't have time to plan things out.

Spinning my body I positioned myself close to the ground while drawing my spear and placing it at an about half right angle from the ground.

I was ready to intercept the beasts that were chasing me!

The first one didn't even notice I had stopped and flew straight into my spear dying on the spot.

Two down, thirteen to go...

The next one stopped before my spear and pulled back its bottom to spay me with poison.

Unfortunately for it I had expected that and easily side stepped it all while placing my dagger into a collision path with its head.

If you get close enough to spay me I can get close enough to stab you.

Three down, twelve to go...

I felt another strange shiver pass trough me, almost as if something much worse than the Beedrills was hunting me, speaking of...

Two new ones appeared at my sides and started flanking me, trying to stab me with their drills, forcing me to retreat.

I cursed as they forced me to retreat past my spear

I sensed an opening when we passed a particularly small gap between trees.

Intent on exploiting that opening I charged the left insect with my shoulder, knocking it off balance and then rushed toward the other one, my knife ready to insert itself into it's skull.

It died without grandeur as I whipped back to face the other on, however it had risen to far above to stab its head so I settled with its poison parts,.

Unable to hold a proper balance it fell over and I left the area content to let it bleed out.

Five down, ten to go...

I ran back to the place here I left my spear but I found another enemy there examining my spear with its own stingers.

I crouched down and started approaching silently, twisting around until I was behind it.

Then I ran toward it with my now tried and true method of dagger and skull.

It fell to the ground before it could do anything about my presence and I picked my spear back up.

Six down, nine to go...

I waited with baited breath for the next one to arrive only to be disappointed when the trees failed to spit out anything.

Not letting my guard down I slowly made my way back from where I came, becoming more and more on edge as each new step revealed no enemies.

They had to be somewhere! And they wouldn't just leave a threat alive like that!

Would they?

They would, I realized, if the thought the enemy was already dead, because, after all, what human can kill six beedrill with his bare hands?

My prey was gone, thinking I was dead and I had the element of surprise again.

But I couldn't go back to base like that, it would mean ending a hunt before it was finished and I would never do that!

But I also couldn't just sit there and wait for them to come back, from what I had seen they took about an hour to make rounds, I was wound too tightly to wait that long on a tree without doing anything.

So I needed to do something without going back to my base.

I felt my body warning me that I was being hunted again but it was still small enough that I could ignore it.

I started gathering the dead bodies of my current prey in the clearing to stop future me from having to do so with all the bodies.

As I was going to get the body of the fourth one I killed I heard the now familiar clicking sound that meant my prey approached.

I quickly jumped into a tree and waited, my earlier anxiousness coming back.

As they arrived in the clearing they immediately noticed the dead bodies of their former companions.

And, to my greatest pleasure, they made a mistake and split up to look for traces of me around the clearing.

As soon as one went far enough that instant eyesight contact wasn't there anymore, a very rapid thing in this forest, I pounced.

I fell on it as my original plan went and quickly dispatched as without its drills or poison it was barely a training dummy.

As with the first one it let loose a screech when it died and, now knowing what would happen I immediately hopped back into the trees, erasing my presence for those that rely on eyesight to spot predators.

Seven down, eight to go...

When the rest of the group arrived they seemed to get even angrier then before, if that was even possible, they split up again this time in groups of two and begun patrolling the area again, more aggressively this time though.

I waited again until they separated from each other enough, following one of the four groups along.

When the time came I struck again, but this time while I slashed at one's throat with my dagger, my legs wrapping around its body in a triangle, I stabbed the other one with my spear, a perfect example of multitasking.

Again, on cue they released their creams a,d again, on cue I went back to the trees.

Nine down, six to go...

I felt the warning from my body again but this time t was noticeably worse than before.

Whatever was hunting me was getting closer.

I could take care of it after this hunt, never hunt two things at once.

The beasts arrived, got angry and left to find me again,though, this time they were in groups of three.

I fell down on one of the groups, after they separated of course, my dagger slashing before I had even landed while my spear kept the other two at bay.

One I had taken care of one I tried the method I had already experimented with to take out two of them at once, shoving one of them away to provide an opening and then stabbing the both of them to death.

Only, this time, they both moved back and attacked at once.

But, this time I had two weapons and one of them got impaled on my spear, my jab proving to fast for it to stop, while the other got it through the skull that it couldn't beat me.

Like puppets they also released their deathcries and I hid back into the bushes, now came the hard part.

If I wanted the beasts in this forest to fear me I couldn't kill everything I saw, I had to act strategically, leave some of them alive so they could tell the story and make the rest of the forest fear me.

I would become a legend to these beasts, their very own bogeyman, and to do that I needed storytellers.

After all, no one could steal my legend from me could they?

So, as the remaining three arrived I stabbed one of them in the stinger with my spear wounding it but leaving it alive.

That one took off as soon as it's stinger was cut off, leaving me with two insects to scar.

One of them came toward me an, with a quick slash of my dagger, lost one of its stingers.

Unfortunately, I my focus to slash one of its arms I had forgotten it had two and its second driller hit me right in the ribs, sending me crashing into the nearest tree.

On the bright side, it to left once it noticed it was losing blood fast, leaving me wit one enemy and one weapon, I dropped my spear when I crashed into the tree, it didn't matter I didn't need it for what I was about to do.

I was ready when it came with both its stingers and sliding in between them I stabbed it in the stomach with my dagger.

Then I let go and retreated back to the tree I had crashed into and where I dropped my spear.

Every legend needs something to draw the audience in, I would give them my dagger as proof I really existed.

I laughed as the last beedrill left too, presumably to reunite with its fellow storytellers.

The wound on my side wasn't that bad, the beedrill must have been young as its drill was more of a blunt object than the piercing thing it would become.

As I gathered my breath I felt that feeling of doom again, only this tie it came from directly in front of me...

I walked forward and tentatively searched the bushes and I found something there:

A Ralts.

And it wasn't attacking me.

Well, that was rare, maybe I could reason with him?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey, I'm back shit-heads!**

 **For those of you wondering where I was last chapter I was off investigating who the fuck put that flint there!**

 **I have no idea!**

 **Isn't this story just _wonderful!_**

 **So...**

 **He fought off beedrills and finally found his starter**

 **for those off you saying 'spoilers' to that let me remind you that ralts is in the FUCKING CHARACTER TAGS!**

 **Anyways, starter!**

 **It only took him 20000 words!**

 **And all of 11 reviews(!) you guys really like making him despair, I can get behind that.**

 **And, may I remind you, they're still not on the same side, so t's not the end of the count down!**

 **Fuck off next time suckers!**

 **Shade out!**


End file.
